


Aftermath

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Loss, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the aftermath of the 456 attack and Jack his glad his Welshman is safe.<br/>But is it all as it seems?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Jack felt the familiar touch of Ianto's lips against his. Heard him sigh into his lips, relishing in the safety and comfort of Jack.

Ianto had had another nightmare. Every time he did, he'd wake up and stare at Jack's sleeping figure; finding some sort of comfort, before gently kissing him and resting his head on Jack's chest.

What Ianto didn't know was that Jack still wasn't sleeping. He knew his partner's routine well, and it made him happy that even when he was 'sleeping' he still gave the younger man comfort and security.

Ianto wasn't quite asleep so Jack ran his fingers through his hair, resting his hand on his neck.

The younger man sighed contently and whispered, "Sorry for waking you."

Jack just barely heard Ianto's voice in the small room. He looked down at the younger man, not wanting to tell him that he hadn't been asleep, so he asked instead, "Nightmares again?"

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"They're always waking you."

"Yeah, and _I'm_ always waking _you_."

"It's okay, Yan."

"I'm still sorry."

"Come here, you." Jack pulled Ianto further up the bed, placing a loving kiss on his lips.

Ianto placed a hand on Jack's chest and leaned into the kiss, running his tongue along the man's teeth, asking for entry. Jack allowed him, relishing the taste of Ianto: chocolate and coffee. Jack pushed him backwards, running his hand down the younger man's chest and resting it on his hip. Ianto breathed heavily in response, leaning down and kissing Jack again.

"Ianto, baby, you don't have to do this." Jack replied, pushing Ianto back again.

"But Jack, I … want this."

"Ianto, we've only been together three months."

"I know, but …"

"Ianto, you're not just … you never were."

"But …"

"Hey, stop with the buts. Unless it's to say how good mine looks in jeans."

"It does, very good. Best I've ever seen." Ianto smiled.

"Then you clearly haven't seen yours." Jack replied, gently grabbing Ianto's bum.

"Hey, you. Stop that." Ianto gave a cheeky grin.

"Why should i?" Jack smirked.

"Cause I said so, _sir_." Ianto's grin grew wider.

"Don't start that."

"What's wrong, _sir_?"

"Ianto, you know it drives me crazy when you say that."

"What, sir?"

"That's it."

Jack flipped them over so that Jack was lying on top of Ianto; running his hand up the man's chest, leaning over and kissing his neck gently. Even only after a few months with Ianto, Jack knew practically every tickle spot and exactly where to kiss him to make him squirm.

"Stop it, Jack, stop it." Ianto giggled, trying to push Jack off.

"No, you deserve it." Jack smiled.

"Really?" Ianto tried to hide a smirk.

"Yes." Jack replied, putting on a serious face.

"Okay then." Ianto replied, dragging Jack down and kissing him, hard.

"Careful, I bruise easily, you know." Jack said, after the kiss had broken.

"Thought you liked it rough."

Jack grinned and kissed Ianto back, mirroring his earlier action of running his tongue along Ianto's teeth, waiting for him to react.

Ianto let Jack's tongue enter his mouth; running his tongue along Jack's teeth again and then the inside of his mouth, enjoying the usual feeling he got when kissing the Captain.

"You okay?" Ianto asked, five minutes later.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Jack replied, placing his head on Ianto's chest, for the first time ever.

"Jack, stop this." Ianto sighed, tears filling his eyes.

"Stop what?" Jack asked in surprise, looking up at his partner.

"Doing this to yourself. It's been four months now. Do you really think we've only been together three months? It was around nine months up until the 456 came to Earth."

"What? But like you said that was four months ago and you're still here."

"Jack, you know that's not true. You can't keep doing this."

"What?"

"Pretending I'm still alive, making your dreams act like reality. Jack, cariad, you need to let me go. I know there were things you never told me so you make up these dreams in order to be able to but you're just hurting yourself."

"But, Ianto, I love you. I don't want to lose you." Jack replied, tears running down his cheeks.

"Baby, I love you too. That's why I want you to let me go."

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Jack, I'll always stay with you, all you have to do is remember our life together. Don't create new dreams because your subconscious doesn't want to accept that I'm gone. Remember what we had. You'll find someone one day, but you have to let me go first."

"But, Ianto, I don't want to. You changed my life."

"You changed mine too." Ianto smiled, sadly.

"How long?"

"As long as it takes."

"Okay." Jack replied, more tears stinging his eyes.

"Now sleep, Jack." Ianto said, wrapping an arm around Jack.

"Okay." Jack agreed, placing his head back down on Ianto's chest again, feeling him kiss his hair softly.

Ianto gently ran his fingers through Jack's hair until he drifted off to sleep.

…

Jack awoke with a start, tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked around the small room, wishing Ianto was there with him. He decided to go for a walk; he knew where his partner would be.

…

Jack stopped as he reached the point where Ianto was.

"Hey, Yan. So, listen there's things I wanna tell you. I love you, always have, always will. I wish I could hold you again, I miss you. Miss your smile, your eyes, your laugh, the way you knew what I was thinking just by looking me in the eyes. I just want you back, Yan, baby. I really do. I wish you were here."

Jack felt tears run down his cheeks as he placed the flowers down on the young man's grave.

He smiled as he read the young man's gravestone; Ianto Jones 19/08/83 – 16/07/09.

Beloved son, brother, brother-in-law, uncle, friend and partner.

 _Partner_. Jack smiled. He was glad Rhiannon had added that part on. He had eventually confessed to how Ianto had died, after receiving a slap (which was much expected), the woman had pulled Jack into a massive hug and thanked him for changing Ianto's life and for making him happy. Jack asked her to add 'partner' onto the gravestone, even though they weren't officially and Rhiannon replied that it would be wrong not to as it was clear _Ianto_ loved _him_ and _Jack_ loved _Ianto_.

He smiled as so many memories filled his mind. His eyes flooded with tears and he placed the delicate rose on the stone, whispering one last 'I love you' before preparing for a lonely walk back to the Hub.

 


End file.
